Believe, Dream, Inspire
by ihavedifferentpersonalities
Summary: All she had was her music. Dream, the school rebel, loves nothing more than to rock out, but ever since the move she has to hide it all away...until someone brings it out. Why have destiny write a story for you, when you can write your own?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I'm starting a new story, hope you like it, please review! If you have any song suggestions that are appropriate, please tell me and I will do my best to give a shout-out to those people! Sorry for such a short chapter, but the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Dream's POV

I sighed.

Moving was always hard, every school that I go to, there were always the jocks, the queen bees, the outsiders, the nerds, the geeks, the athletes, the wannabees. And of course, the cute guy. Every school I went to, there is always a price: attitude. But I just find that such a turn-on.

Me?

Well, I'm the rebel. Every school has one rebel. I think that students have a right to say what they want to say.

I was especially rebellious when it came to music.

I love music, it showed expression, feeling, something so strong it can tear you down or build you up. Music is my life. Oh, and art as well, but I like music more.

I could really use some music right now, or a sketch pad.

I don't know how I will fit in in this new school.

The school is Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Um, I also forgot to say…the reason my family has to move, is because I can't control my magic.

I can do powerful magic, and sometimes when I get angry I hurt people.

I get scared, and I can't do anything to control it. That's why I'm going to this school to help me.

Right now I'm on the train, looking out the window occasionally.

We finally get there, and my older sister escorts me to the teachers to ride with her. Her name is Paige. I'm a transfer student, second year. My sister is a fourth.

I'm kinda nervous, but when it comes to crowds, I'm not. I don't get stage fright, I love being on stage because when the music starts I can be myself.

"Paige, this wig is itchy!' I scratched my head.

"Be careful! Don't knock it off!" And with a swish of her hand, the itching stops.

Yep, she's the talented one.

My parents don't know about my music, in fact, I never get my chance to shine when it comes to my parents.

The reason why my sister had my wear this ridiculous wig with contacts is because she wants to protect me.

The wig has blonde wavy, about shoulder length hair and my contacts make eyes green.

When we get in the range of actually seeing the castle, it took my breath away.

It was so inspiring, I wanted to sit and sketch until I was done.

We followed the other students and teachers into The Great Hall.

This is it; I'm going to be sorted.

"Sissy, do you think I'm going to be in Slytherin?" I wanted to be in that house so badly.

My whole family was Slytherin.

People or other wizards judge us for that. Not all Slytherins are bad, you know?!

Well, that's not why they judge us.

My family are Death Eaters.

Except for my sister and I.

She looked down at me and smiled. "Well, ask the hat that."

What hat?


	2. Sortings and Labels

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Oh and make sure to leave a review and suggest a song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

~Dream's POV~

The big doors opened after Professor McGonagall told us about the sorting ceremony, but I still don't get it.

What hat?

We walked down the aisle to where a stool stood.

But halfway there my sister whispered in my ear, "See you soon, good luck!" She jogged to the table farthest to the left, the Slytherin table.

I gulped nervously as Professor McGonagall rattled off the names of the first year students.

Since I was a transfer student I would be sorted last, with proper introduction.

The hat sat still upon the student sitting on the stool.

After a few seconds it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl skipped happily towards the cheering table on the far right where the Hufflepuffs sat.

When the last person was sorted, Professor McGonagall announced, "Meet our new second year transfer student, Dream Veracruz." As soon as my last name was said murmurs were heard amongst the teachers and students.

I rolled my eyes._ 'Oh great, I wonder what other great thing my sister did.'_

Professor McGonagall ushered me unto the stool. As I sat down, she put the hat on my head.

"_My, such loneliness…"_ The hat said.

Afraid of what house he might shout I decided to try the advice my sister had given me.

"Might it be alright if I'm in Slytherin?" I asked, biting my lip. The hat was silent and before I could apologize it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed with relief as I joined the Slytherin table next to my sister. She hugged me and congratulated me.

As she starts to eat I didn't really feel hungry. The table was filled with large amounts of savory foods, yet I didn't want them.

Why?

Because I was _craving. _

Craving to get outside and sketch until my fingers fell off. A craving for art.

"Hey sissy," she looked up "might it be alright if I go outside to sketch?" I conjured my sketch pad and pencil. She smiled. "Sure, just be back for dessert! And stay away from strangers, and don't run off, and-"

"Okay, I get it!" I said, excited.

I ran out of the large room and found a bench outside. I started sketching. I didn't stop until thirty minutes later.

I stopped to see how much I had gotten done. I had about half the front of the castle from the large, fancy, windows to the small intricate details.

Suddenly I realized how cold it was and shivered.

Why hadn't I brought a sweater?!

I tried to ignore the stinging breeze and continued drawing. Half an hour later I had finished the front.

My teeth were chattering now.

I heard footsteps along with laughing and talking behind me. I did my best to ignore them.

"You shouldn't have come here without a jacket." A voice from behind me said.

"Thanks for your concern, but I really don't care!" I snapped.

I turned my head around to see who had addressed me. There were three boys, and the one in the middle had stepped forward. He looked like the guy girls would do anything to try and get attention from him. I was not one of those girls.

"You should watch who you're talking to!" the boy on the left scowled.

Ah, see, this is what I was talking about. _Labels._ These guys must be the popular group, the guys who think they're all that but really are not. They think they are all high and mighty and so superior above others but underneath they really are sarcastic, egoistic, stupid, jerks, stuck-up, selfish, spoiled, and good for nothing, imbecciles!

I glared at him.

The boy in the middle smirked. "Blaise, why don't you take Theodore up to the common room, I'll meet you there." Blaise frowned but left anyway. Theodore just smiled and waved bye.

The perks of being popular, getting the annoying to leave, the bad part, getting the cutie and nice one has to go as well.

"May I?" The boy said and gestured towards the bench I was sitting on.

"Sure, it's a free country," I shrugged, but then my face turned serious. "But if you try anything I will not hesitate to flip you."

We both burst out laughing and he sat beside me. "No, but seriously," I said. He put his hands up in surrender.

Then he saw my sketch pad. "Can I see?"

I eyed him and slowly handed him the book. He flipped through it slowly and when he saw the castle one he breathed, "Wow."

I could tell he liked it.

No one ever really appreciated my art but him.

"The name's Draco by the way." He stuck his hand out.

"Dream." I said and shook his hand.

"Wow, strong grip!" He said, smirking.

Oh, how good it would be to wipe that smirk off his face-

"I gotta go; my sister is waiting for me." I stood up abruptly and he gave me my book back.

"See ya!" I said and jogged back to the hall entrance.

"Bye," he whispered.

But I was already gone.


End file.
